


Ghost

by acenerdqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One sided romance, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/acenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a ghost often leads to falling in love with those you can never have and eventually those you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> THis took a lot of time to write. I've had the idea for ages but decided to do it. 9 PAGES LONG MAN

Gavin had fallen in love many times. It was probably, if he were to guess, because he was a floating dead entity that barely anyone could see. Being dead did give him many chances for heart break (Metaphorically speaking, physically speaking it had been broken for a fair few years.). Of course, he didn’t just die, see someone and fall in love with them. 

 

For many years he watched his friends and family’s lives fly by. He saw his best friend, Daniel, marry and have kids. He saw his sister fall in love gradually. He saw his mother spend the rest of her life with his father, wrapped in each others love. To some, it would have reminded them how short their life was and how lonely their future was going to be. But it brought happiness to Gavin. Seeing his family grow and fall in love was everything he wanted for the,. They deserved it. He’d rather them be happy and loved than mournful over his death. 

 

His family lead him to falling in love. When war was announced, his brother immediately signed up, taken in by the bright posters of handsome men in the trenches (As Gavin looked back on the time he first saw these posters he realised how overly romanticised and lying they were). He remembered waving at his brother as the newly found soldier stepped onto the train. It was as if he was standing there with his family, as if he were alive and standing with them. He didn’t follow anyone into the battlefield until Dan signed up.

 

The man had not joined originally. The countries hope that  their boys would be back home for Christmas was still strong and alive in many hearts. It was evident after the second Christmas of war that this was a war like no other. He refused to see another one of the most important men in his life waved off and never seen again. He followed him proudly, proud to see his best friend grow stronger and muscle up. He liked to sit and pretend they were serving together sometimes. He’d lie in the mud with him, as the bangs and shots echoed through the trenches. He’d complain about wet soggy boots (The thought of actually suffering from it nearly made him cry) and tease Dan whenever he got letters from his sweetheart. It was nice. Until Dan was forced to leave due to, as it was called now, trenchfoot. 

 

At first, Gavin had been devastated until he realised how much better it was for his friend. He was leaving the trenches, he wouldn’t be shot or die wrapped in barbed wire.Of course seeing his friend wail and groan as they amputated his leg was horrifying. The medical hospital was bad by many standards but it was better than the constant swamp they called the battlefield. 

 

It was there he fell in love. It wasn’t slow and sweet, rather it hit him all at once. There were many soldiers in the hospital, but this one stood up. He never heard the man scream or moan in pain like others, he hadn’t heard him demand to be returned to the battlefield or beg to go home. He had originally wondered why the man was in the hospital, his silence stunning. He eventually heard from one of the nurses it was a case of shell shock. That became even more clear after one of the nurses dropped one of the dull metal plates on the ground. The loud clattering against the tiles brought a whimper from the man and Gavin has tried to comfort him, had reached out to touch him. He nearly fell from shock when he felt his hands touch-actually touch, not go through!- his loves forehead. He stroked his hair in a calming manner. He was even more surprised when he felt the man reach out and touched Gavin’s own hand.

 

They began to talk once he had calmed. It was the first time Gavin had experienced one of the rare people who could see him, who could touch him.He found out his name was Jack. They talked almost constantly as the hospital was always a lonely place. No one cared about Jack speaking to him. They passed it off as shell shock or feverish mumbling. It was brilliant for Gavin, he had never realised how lonely he truly was until he met Jack. Of course it couldn’t be perfect.

 

“What’s that?” Gavin curiously asked one day, spotting a piece of paper in his friends hand.

 

“A letter. It took long enough to get here, look at the date.”

 

Gavin hung over his shoulder, reading the letter. It had been sent around a month and a half ago. He almost fell onto Jack when he read the opening sentence.

“Who wrote this?” He murmured, to himself mostly rather than Jack.

“Oh, it’s from my wife.”

Gavin nearly sunk through the floor in shock.

“What?!” He squawked. “You never told me you had a wife Jack.”

Jack had chuckled, scratching his beard casually

“It wasn’t particularly important. I don’t even know when I’m returning home to her. The therapy their trying hasn’t been evaluated yet.” 

Gavin’s heart burned. It felt as though it was rotting, twisting, breaking in his chest. He nearly sobbed aloud. He had mumbled something about checking on Dan before merging through the wall behind him. He had sat in silence outside. He was sure that if he could he would have been crying and sobbing. 

 

He had acted like a broken doll until Jack got his next letter. He observed the way his face lit up when they brought the letter to him, the way his large hands handled it carefully and how he kept pushing his glasses up his nose as he opened the letter. He admired the way a soft smile took over his face, the way he delicately folded up the paper and put it in a box with the rest of his letters. It was clear how much he loved the woman, how much he loved his  wife.

So when Jack told him with a grin on his face that they were letting him return home to continue his therapy in his own country, he didn’t follow him. He let him go, a sad smile gracing his face. 

 

                                                                                    *

 

The second time he fell in love it ended slightly the same.

 

He had followed Dan back to England when he finally returned. He couldn’t bear to see him any more, it reminded him of the trenches. Which reminded him of Jack. He instead followed his sister and her new husband (They had married whilst he was away unfortunately) to the US. 

 

It was there he found Geoff. He was a ‘gangster’ of the roaring twenties. He wasn’t a leading figure in the underworld but enough to have earned the respect he deserved. He was an interesting man. Tattoos were seen as markers, to show where you had been in the world at the time. And Geoff had been to a lot of places if it was true. His arms were heavily tattooed, the sleeves on his shirts usually rolled up to show them off. It was what drew him to Geoff. 

 

It had nothing to do with the power and the dominance the man possessed. It was that he was a walking, talking piece of art. Everything about him tied together with his tattoo’s. to make a beautiful specimen. It would have been greater if the man could have seen him too, but alas that was not to be apparently. 

 

He followed the man through his adventures, admiring the smart way he dressed and the beautiful automobiles and guns he possessed over time. He was curious for a while why the man did not have a wife. He wasn’t exactly and ugly man. He was actually wrong about that. He had been increasingly curious when the man had left on a ‘business trip to ‘New York’.

 

It became clear as the train left the city. After a few hours of traveling, they did not in fact enter New York. Instead they entered a small sweet city. Geoff  looked different when he left. His hat was taken off and placed in his bag, he sleeves rolled down so his tattoo’s were not revealed. He greeted people in the town with a friendly expression. They seemed to recognise him, some even approaching him and shaking his hand (Something no one in the city would dare do). He smiled and greeted the man, even wrapping his arm around him in a friendly manner. He followed the man through the city, the two catching up as old friends. 

“You wanna lift up there or not?” Asked the fellow, scratching his tight curls.

“Nah,” Geoff replied “I’ll get up there on my own. She’ll appreciate it.”

Gavin immediately felt the same sinking feeling he did when he saw Jack’s letter. He dearly hoped ‘she’ was his mother. The man shook Geoff’s hand and as they walked off, Gavin turned to look at the man waving. He winked at Gavin. Gavin turned around immediately, worried he’d tell Geoff about his admirer. 

 

It was a long trek through the wood, Geoff’s fancy dress shoes caked in mud. The sun was setting behind them, the last slivers of light creeping through the tree’s and illuminating Geoff’s hair like a halo. His face lit up like the sun behind him when he spotted a light in the distance. He practically ran towards it. Gavin gasped at what Geoff was running to. It was a cabin. Like a log cabin in the woods. It wasn’t the cabin that Gavin was gaping at. It was what was in the garden of it.

 

Beautiful carved statues of bears and other animals stood proudly, There was a sweet doe whose colour was a sweet read, a twisted driftwood sparrow. There was even a willow carving of a sweet faerie under a mushroom. He gazed at them, wanting to run his hands over the statues and feel all the details. He wished he could smell at that moment. The scent of all these different woods combined with the clear wet smell of the forest would have been lovely. 

 

Geoff knocked on the door with a couple of light thuds. The door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was nothing like the flapper girls the city held, she didn’t have their short bobs or the flowing dresses. She wore  trousers  and her hair was shaved on one side and blond. She was beautiful yet clearly threatening. She held a knife in her hands firmly, as if expecting someone to jump out and attack her. But like Geoff,  her most prominent feature was her tattoos. Her arms were covered in tattoo’s too, put on display like Geoff’s. 

 

She tossed the knife to the side and pulled him into her arms.

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered bring his face to hers.

“Me too.”

It was at that moment they kissed sweetly, Geoff running his fingers through her hair. Gavin immediately felt guilty, intruding on such a personal moment. He also felt guilty for feeling upset at the idea of Geoff having a beau. This woman was gorgeous. The piercing jealously washed away and his feelings changed like a light switch. It was like his parents. They were wrapped in eachothers love, blind to the world around them.

 

After that, after their week together, Gavin stayed with Griffon. He only noticed after the first day that her belly was growing, a baby was growing. He loved Griffon too after a while. Not like how he loved Jack, but as a sister or a mother. In a protective way. So when she went into labour on a chilly night with no one around he panicked. He had to do something, Griffon’s wails echoing through the cabin. He ran. He ran through the woods, trying to find the man that had winked at him. He had to do something, he couldn’t leave her to do it all by herself. He found the man, later he discovered he was called Burnie, and reached out to touch his shoulder. When his hand didn’t go through the man's shoulder he knew.

“Please, Please! Listen to me.” He begged, gripping the shoulder tightly.

The man turned.

“Oh it’s you. What do you want?”

“Please get a doctors, somebody I don’t care. Griffon’s gone into labour shes the only one up there and I can’t help her. You have to help please.” He begged the man desperately.

The man pushed him behind a wall.

“Alright , alright. Calm the fuck down. I’ll call a doctor but it won’t do much good. The nearest one is a town away from here and not many will travel through a forest and up a hill. Now what I need you to do is go up there, and watch over her. I’ll go up there myself but I need to get a few things first. I know you can’t touch her but if something bad happens come straight back to me and help me get up there faster.”

Gavin nodded, biting his lip.

 

He raced back up there, he was sure if it could his heart would be racing. Griffon still lay on the floor panting. 

“Griffon, Griffon.” He whispered as she moaned in pain.

He reached out to touch her arm, even though he knew he couldn’t. It was quite a shock when his hand didn’t phase through her. He immediately leapt up as though he’d been burnt. 

“Griffon! Griffon, hold on.” He cried loudly, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up bridal style.

He gently placed her on top of the bed and carefully pulled her trousers, feeling guilty as he did. He didn’t want to but she was having a baby and who knows how his helper would have reacted to a woman in trousers. 

 

By the time Burnie arrived she was lying on the bed, her pain still prominent. There were towels around her and Gavin was stroking her hair, cooing comfortingly. 

“I thought you couldn’t touch her?” Burnie asked

“Me too.”

 

By the time Geoff came to see Griffon, the baby was already opening her eyes. Geoff had been surprised to have his wife greet him at the doorstep with a baby in her arms. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and handed him the baby, heading outside to get some firewood. Gavin followed her. He was surprised when she turned and smiled at him.

“I never go to say thank you, y’know.”

“Oh no it’s fine really. I would have done it for anyone.” Gavin replied, shaking his hands.

“I mean it. I’ve always been able to see you honey from day one. I never said anything because I know it hurts you.”

“What hurts me?”

“The fact Geoff can’t see you.”

Gavin gaped but then nodded,. She wasn’t wrong. 

“It’s okay. My husbands a lovely man, I don’t blame you for loving him. But the reason I decided to talk to you isn’t that you love Geoff.”

He watched her curiously.

“I know you’re leaving, I’m not dumb. I wanted to say thank you before you left. Without you I would have had a very uncomfortable labour, or Geoff would have found me dead on the floor.”

Gavin smiled warmly. 

“I’ll miss having my little ghostie friend around. Or rather, my guardian angel.”

  
  


                                                                          *

 

He fell in love twice after that. With two people who were also in love.

 

He’d met one of them first. He was cute, that was the first thing he noticed. He had a rounded face and glasses. He tied it together with the start of facial hair. He’d found out eventually that his name was Ray. He followed him everywhere. He was 18, still in school and at that time he wasn’t in love. It was perfect for Gavin. He could admire Ray, and not worry about his partner. He always felt sad for Ray though.

 

Due to his Puerto-rican roots he was always the subject of racism. Some women sneered at him when he spoke after being interested in his looks and he often looked at the terrible signs ( No Dogs or Puerto-Ricans Allowed. ) some of the more fancier restaurants had. Gavin had been tempted to rip them up after watching his love stare through the window of a restaurant at one of his friends from school and their family. There was also the bullying. He went to one of the better school’s in the area, mostly inhabited by white kids. Many were fine with him, but he was mostly ignored. He wasn't a part of the ‘stereotypical’ groups. He didn’t slick back his hair and wear leather as the ‘greasers’ did and he didn’t where the letterman jackets and play sports as others did. He lived in his own world.

 

The greasers ignored him for the most part, it was the sportsmen. They were prone to pushing past him harshly or shoving him. Gavin had watched them angrily as they spat filthy words at him and bruised him. There was one in particular however that was not as harsh. Gavin noticed how he refused to touch the Puerto-Rican and how if he said anything it was because of his friends egging him on. Gavin had his suspicions about him.

 

His suspicions were slightly confirmed when after a particularly harsh exchange of words the boy well man, had waited behind. He had reached out and grabbed Ray’s wrist, running his thumb over it lightly before letting go.

“Wait, please.” He had said.

Gavin wanted Ray to keep moving, ignore the boy.

“I apologise for the well… gorillas. They’re trapped in a little bubble of ignorance.” He had said, smiling carefully.

“And you’re not?” Ray asked, raising one eye skeptically. 

“I’m really not. If I was a bit braver I’d stand up for you properly. It’s just hard y’know?” He said, his face and his thoughts completely emotions. 

If Gavin were to pinpoint a moment where he fell in love with the other boy it would have been then, when he was sweet and open for the first time.

“Yeah I guess so.” Ray has replied awkwardly.

“Do you… Do you want to hang out some time? My old man’s rarely home and you’re quite good at Maths aren't you? You could maybe help me out with it?” He had asked.

“Wow a date already I haven’t even asked you your name.” Ray joked, outstretching his hand.

“It’s Ryan. And I know yours Ray.” Ryan chuckled, smiling brightly at his new friend. 

 

Gavin was slightly surprised when they kissed for the first time. Such things had been forbidden in his time and as far as he could tell, in this time too. They had been sat watching a film in Ryan’s car. They had seen one on the day they knew nobody saw the films but older couples. They sat at the back, the darkness hiding their faces from the surrounding cars but the light illuminating them so they could see each other. He had watched with a smile as Ray slipped his hands into Ryan’s. He began to grin as Ryan looked down at their hands and then smiled at Ray. He practically squealed like a pig when Ryan pulled the other boy closer. He felt a little jealous at first when they kissed but as he watched them look into each others eyes, the light illuminating their faces he realised how much they loved each other. And how much he loved them.

 

Of course they became closer, holding hands and kissing in the sanctity of their own homes. They even began to do  more  in each other's bedrooms, Gavin watching guiltily. It was lovely to see two people fall in love with each other, to see the chemistry between them grow stronger, to see them become bolder with each other.

 

They couldn’t hide it forever though. Ryan’s posse of gorillas cornered him, Ryan trailing after them. Gavin watched as Ryan’s face became more and more pained as they spoke words to Ray, The words becoming worse and worse and the pain changed to anger. When one of them spat the word ‘faggot’ at Ray a cord within him snapped and before any of them knew it the boy was lying on the floor and Ryan was rubbing his sore knuckles.

“R-Ryan.” Ray has whimpered, disliking the fierce ire gracing his lover’s face.

He was forced to slide along the wall as Ryan brawled with the rest of the gang. He emerged practically victorious, his face and body bruised, battered and bleeding. 

 

Ray had taken him home, stroking his boyfriends hand’s comfortingly the whole time. He kissed his split knuckles and cleaned his face up with a cloth and applied and ice pack.

“Thank you Rye. You didn’t have to do that.” Ray spoke quietly, his voice low.

Ryan sighed and Gavin mirrored him unknowingly.

“Yes I did Ray. I couldn’t see them do that to you any longer. You don’t deserve it. You’ve never done a thing wrong. Whilst those pigs live in comfort and get away with acting like animals in heat you, an absolute sweetheart, get shitted on and treated like an animal. It’s not fair.” Ryan growled, his voice going dark.

“Life’s not fair dear. But I think that God is apologising to me though. Otherwise he wouldn’t have sent me an angel like you Ryan.” 

“Ray it will only get worse you know that. I can’t spend my life seeing people acting like they’re above you. I can’t spend my life having people expect me to act the same.”

Ray released a low breath and brushed his lips against Ryan’s cheek. 

“Then don’t. Spend your life with me and act as though you don’t care. That I’m the same as you.”

“Oh I will. In fact, you’ll be treated like the queen you are.” Ryan has said, pulling Ray onto his lap. “For the rest of your life I’ll be your servant and I’ll make up for how disgusting this world is.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Gavin had left after that. He knew that they’re story wouldn’t end well. He wanted to leave them with the memory of them being deeply in love glued to his brain. He wanted to remember them as being the loving couple before their gender and status ripped them apart.

 

                                                                                       *

 

He fell in love only once after that. The time’s had changed fiercely and now the world was electricity and technology. People barely looked up from their mobile devices, the light illuminating them. Gavin had wandered around the busy city with sadness. They were all the same. It was boring. But then it changed when he was knocked over while walking down a street. He had been surprised to find someone who could see him and as the man stared down at him he began to fall.

“Watch where you’re going asshole.”

And with that he was in love. He immediately chased after the man, following him carefully, admiring him. He had curly hair, not the tight curls of the man named Burnie who was now a distant dream, but real curls that were a reddy brown. He was cute as well, cuter than  Ray , which was a big achievement in his book. When the man turned a corner, Gavin blindly followed him. Which ended up with him pinned against the wall by his latest crush.

 

“Alright asshole why are you following me huh? You gonna rob me? You gonna rape me.” He growled up into Gavin’s face.

“No, no! God what kind of person do you think I am. I just think you’re cute that's all.” He had cried.

“And that justifies you stalking me? You’re asking for my fist in your face y’know.” 

“You don’t understand.”

“Then enlighten me.” He had growled, letting Gavin go.

Gavin immediately crossed his legs and floated. The anger from his face immediately turned to shock.

“Woah what the fuck man. You some kinda demon or some dumb shit like that?”

“A ghost actually.”

Gavin smiled at the man, grinning.

“Either way,” The man began, “Fuck off.”

With that he turned out of the alley and began strutting down the street, hands shoved in his jacket. Gavin squawked and chased after him. 

“Woah, woah wait! Please don’t leave me alone.” He cried

“Why shouldn’t I?” The man muttered, curls bobbing.

“No one’s seen me since the 1920’s. Do you know how lonely it is. Please don’t leave me.” He said. He had never felt so lonely until now. It had nearly been 100 years since he died. It was a long time to wander the earth by yourself, never touching anyone, never being loved by anyone.

He felt the man exhale loudly.

“Alright come on.”

 

The man’s apartment was empty. When he said empty, he didn’t mean barren of life. He meant that there was barely any furniture in it. There was a single dining room table in the center of the room and a few counters and the basic kitchen equipment.

“Where’s all your stuff?” Gavin asked wandering around.

The man shrugged and crooked his finger at Gavin, gesturing for Gavin to follow. It was clear where all the furniture was then. His bedroom was packed. There was a dark green sofa in the corner, facing a large TV with a few electrical devices plugged in. There was a small bed tucked in the corner and two large shelves filled with cases of games and DVDs and statuettes of little things. There were a few pillows around and lot’s of posters on the wall of various things. 

“You’re room’s top.” He said floating around.

“Thanks… I guess? Don’t touch anything.”He said before flopping on the bed.

“What’s your name anyway then? Mines Gavin.”

“Michael.”

“Aw Michael that's a nice name.”

“Say it properly or you’ll get an Xbox controller up your asshole.”

 

He didn’t truly fall in love with Michael until he’d been living with him for a while. It was slow. They soon began to laugh with each other. Then they began to nickname each other. Soon they’d shove and hug. All friendly things. Gavin was so sure Michael didn’t like him that way, the way he spoke about his coworkers seemed loving. They were apparently all great. It wasn’t until they were playing Xbox one night that he realised it.

 

They had been laughing and joking after Michael had screamed at Gavin for accidentally burning their house down in Minecraft. He pushed Gavin off the sofa and began pinning him to the ground, grinning as he did. Gavin yelled and giggled trying to push Michael off of him. Michael had looked down at him stopping suddenly. He was still sat on Gavin, his legs on either side of Gavin’s hips, his hands pinning Gavin’s wrists to the ground, his face too close. Gavin gulped and trembled and nearly choked in surprise when Michael’s lips touched his own. He sighed into the kiss, feeling free. When Michael pulled back a soft smile decorated his face and Gavin toppled him over wrapping him in a hug. They fell in love with each other then. Not admiring love or a crush but the love Gavin had seen in Jack with his wife, with Griffon and Geoff, with Ryan and Ray. The blind love. 

 

He was more surprised when Michael let him meet his co workers than he was about the kiss.

“If they see you that's great, if not then that’s fine too. I won’t mention you, I’ll let them mention you.” 

 

He waited with Michael in the restaurant sitting close to him. He nearly gasped and cried out as they walked in. It was them. There was Jack, looking the same but less sweaty and with visible legs. There was Geoff, his once smart clothing replaced with something that was similar to what Michael wore. There was Ray and Ryan, still the same. Ray was still lovely and Ryan still handsome, both were still wrapped in their love. Gavin shrunk. They wouldn’t recognize him. It was reincarnation. He felt himself quake at that thought. Ryan must have died at about 30 to be the age he was now. And Ray. Did he spend time without Ryan, grieving over his death alone. Gavin began to shake. What if they couldn’t see him. What if Jack couldn’t see him. What about if Michael could never tell them about him.

 

When they sat down he began to shake more.

 

“So Michael who's your friend?” 

 

It was then he knew that everything was going to be fine. 

 


End file.
